Duelists of Dark and Light
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: -A How to Train Your Dragon parody-Shelen is a 17 year old Duelist in training. She is an outcast and hated by almost everyone. Until she meets a mysterious Duelist of Darkness. The Shadow Prince. YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

Duelists of Dark and Light

**Note:**

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

Ch. 1:

_This is Domino. A small island surrounded by shark invested waters and a large forest grows on the island, a village is located near the shores of the island where the only form of tranceportation is. The island is in the far north with warm days but cold nights. There's fishing, hunting, great sunsets and good climbing trees. The only problems we have or the pests. While most places have an average mouse, mosquito, or even wolves. Domino...Has a bigger problem._

A teenager of the age of 17 pulled open her large wooden door and looked out only to slam it shut again as a Blackland Fire Dragon spewed flame all over the door.

_Shadow Beasts._

"Crap!" She cursed and grabbed her coat. She then ran outside through the back door to see spells already flying in all directions. Dragon monsters roared and shot their breath attacks back at the humans.

_My name is Shelen. Don't ask what it means or where I got the name. I only know my mother gave it to me before she and my father died. All of us have unusual names. Some are funny, others just discusting. Only the lucky ones have normal names. But back to the Shadow Beasts. No one knows where they came from or why they attack us, all we know is that by the time this generation was born, we had already learned how to defeat the monsters. By using spells cards._

_Weird right? Well we'll see who's laughing when you get eaten. Anyway, we learned magic at birth and used it to defend ourselves against the monsters. But lately we do more than hold them back. Excpessially one person in paricular._

She ran but then tripped and fell. A male duelist had his Duel Disk on his arm at the ready. He glared down at her for a moment then gave a brief smile.

"Morning!" He said then ran off. Shelen scrambled to her feet and continued through the village. People shouted for her to get back inside, to get out of the way, and to go home. She ignored them. Suddenly another Blackland swooped low, spewing a trail of flame right where Shelen would have been if someone hadn't grabbed her.

"Shelen!" Came the cold voice of the man holding her arm, "What is she doing out? What are you doing out here? Never mind, get inside!" The man pushed her lightly forward. She nodded and hurried off again.

_That's Seto Kaiba. CEO and leader of the entire orginization. They say his little brother was killed by a Blue-Eyes and that Seto killed that Blue-Eyes in cold blood with only 1 spell. Do I believe it? Yes, yes I do._

"What do we have tonight?" Kaiba asked, his cold blue eyes never leaving the battle.

"Blacklands, Dinos, red-eyes, oh and someone said they saw a Blue-Eyes as well!" A man standing next to the younger said.

"Has HE shown up yet?"

"Not yet, sir." The older man said, his shades hiding his expression which remained stony and his hair was pointed at the tip which added to his odd look. An explosion hit behind them and a piece of the charred building hit the CEO's white sleevless trench coat.

"Good." Kaiba said and brushed the smoldering hot wood off the coat with little effort and as though it were nothing.

...

Shelen burst through the doors to the forge. She was greeted by an old man.

"Oh ho! Nice of you to join the party!" The man said with a chuckle, "Thought you might have been carried off!"

"What? Me? No way, I'm waaay too advanced for their taste!" She laughed and set up a rather large looking weapon onto a few pegs.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" The man chuckled again.

_The old guy with attitude and wrinkles is Shimon. I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well, littler._

Shelen rushed to the drop off window and grabbed a bunch of the different style Duel Disks and used weapons. She then hurried to the stone basin piled high with blazing coals. She set the items onto the coals and began to pump the billows. Shimon was handing out the new cards.

_Confused? Well, see Shimon's specialty in magic is manipulation. The weopons we make are trned into cards to make dueling with them easier._

Shelen rushed back to the window and set the already fixed items onto the drop-off counter. She was about to return to working when she heard someone say;

"FIRE!"

Then six teens rushed over to the Well and filled their buckets.

_Oh, that's fire duty. There's the Pschopaths Bakura and Marik-_Two of the teens, one with long white hair the other with long sunbleached, began to fight over one bucket-_The ever-so-Charming, Jazz-_A girl with cherry red hair was holding a bucket, she was pretty but had a record of being a real flirt-_The shy but very brainy Kyla-_A timmid looking brunette was hurrying to put out a fire next-_The crazy but party-crazy, Crystal-_Another brunette with magenta at the ends of her hair was putting out another fire-_And...Daren._

Shelen gazed at the last of the group, a tall handsom brunette teen with forest green eyes. He was smiling in a way that made every girl in the village swoon. Every girl but Shelen. She didn't care about his looks or his actions, she cared about his inner self. He wasn't the right one for her was all.

_Their job is so much cooler than mine..._

Shelen glanced around to see if Shimon was looking then she tried to hoist herself up to climb through the window and get a closer look.

"Oh no you don't!"

A hand grabbed her by the back of the shirt and placed her firmly on the ground.

_Hey, he works in the forge, he's gotta be at least a little strong!_

"Oh come on! Let me out! Please?" She pleaded, "I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." Shimon pointed out, poking the girl in the chest.

"Two minutes! I kill a dragon, my life gets way better, heck I may even get a date!" Shelen had her life after becoming a hero all planned out. Fall in love, become a master Duelist, and stop getting glared at.

"Look, you can't do a summoning spell," Shimon began to count with one hand and used his index finger to make his point by pushing the other hands fingers down with each listing, "You can't do a simple healing spell," He held up a card that said binding spell, "You can barely do a binding spell!"

A man grabbed the card and placed it in his duel disk and used his free hand to shoot the spell. It hit a dragon and the beast went down.

"Ok, but THIS," She held up a contraption that was the real version of the card, "Will do that for me."

She pat the machine holding the equipment with a proud smile. The contraption then sprang open and hit a Duelist outside in the head. The guy fell backward with a thump.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She said bluntly.

"You see? That is what I'm talking about!" Shimon said as he pointed to the window.

"Mild calibration issue-"

"Shelen! If want to get out there to fight the monsters, you need to stop all...This."

He gestured to her whole being, simply.

"Y-You just pointed to all of me." She said.

"That's right! Stop being all of you."

"Oh, I get it."

"Oh, yes."

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Duelistness**(A/N: I'm not even sure that's a word XD) **contained? There will be conciquences!" She jabbed a finger in the air to prove her nonexistant point.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpedned. Now." Shimon handed her a large sword which her knees buckled under the weight of it. She sighed and went over to the shaprening instrument that was a large stone wheel.

_One day I'll get out there. 'Cause defeating a Shadow Beast is EVERYTHING around here._

She looked up from her work for a moment, just remembering the beasts that were outside was bad enough.

_A Blacklander is sure to get me at least noticed. Duos' are tough, taking down one of those will definitaly get me a boyfriend. Dinos, two heads. Exotic, both breathe flame but it's charged by different energies. Twice the status._

Kaiba stood with some of his men on top of a high tower. A Duel Disk was on his arm.

_Then there's the Blue-Eyes white dragon. It approaches as blue mist, like a spirit, then attacks with a violent light energy. Only the best go after them._

"Keep going!" Kaiba ordered his men as they braced for attack, "I'll take care of this."

He pulled some cards from his disk and held them at the ready. He found the right one and fired a hammer spell. The blow from the invisible hammer hit the Blue-Eyes easily. Suddenly though a mighty roar was heard. Everyone looked up to see a huge, long red dragon diving toward them.

"It's him!" One of the villagers cried and ducked.

"It's the Shadow Prince!" Another yelled. The dragon swooped low and a blast of black magic hit the tower Kaiba was on.

_The Prince of Shadows. The most feared of the beings we have faced. No one knows where he came from or what he really is, but if he had the power to tame Slifer the Sky Dragon then he was truly a powerful being. He never shows himself, never speeks a word or yells a cry of victory or a spell, and never misses his target. No one has ever been able to defeat him. That's why I will be the first._

"Man the forge, Shelen." Shimon said as he strapped on his Egypt style Duel Disk, "They need me out there."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Stay. Put. There." He told her, "You know what I mean." He then ran off into the battle.

Shelen didn't wast a second. The moment Shimon was out of sight she grabbed her invention and ran through the duelers. She found a lone hill and set the machine up. She then waited. Just one sight of Slifer she would know what to hit. She scanned the sky and silently prayed she'd be lucky. Sudden;y she saw it, a shimmer in the night sky, like a golden star. Then she saw him coming. Slifer was diving again. She took aim and hoped with ll her heart she'd hit the target.

There was a loud bang and suddenly there was a human sounding cry of pain, anger, and fear. She saw Slifer go down and saw the dragon shimmer and fade as a smaller form was seen. Then the form disappeared into the place of the forest known as Kingdom Come. Because not many lived if they went to that place. It was rare for one to survive.

"Yes. I hit it...YES! I hit HIM! I hit the Shadow Prince!" She cheered and looked around to see anyone had noticed. She then heard a snarl and looked up to see the Blue-Eyes glaring down at her. She gulped.

"I'm screwed..."

Then ran.

...

Some Blackland Fire dragons were distracted with some lone sheep at the moment of Shelen's victory. Kaiba and his men shot a net spell and were holding them down. Suddenly Kaiba heard Shelen scream. He looked up and sighed as he watched the Blue-Eyes was chasing her.

"Do NOT let them escape." Told his men coldly. They nodded and Kaiba ran off to help Shelen.

_That girl will be te death of me..._ He thought.

...

Shelen dodged yet another attack from the Blue-Eyes as it chased her. Snapping and blasting as it went. She knew no one would save her, of course. They all hoped this would happen someday. She hid behind a post and braced herself for the attack. There was a final long blast of medium light energy that only burned the post to where it was barely standing straight and the dragon was about to snap it's jaws shut around Shelen's body when-

A sudden light spell slammed into the beast. It looked up to see Kaiba had jumped down and was glaring at the beast. It skreeched at him and tried to fire another light wave. But nothing but a few sparks came.

"You're all out." Kaiba said and was about to fire another spell. The dragon knew it had been defeated and desperately flew off. Kaiba then turned to the post as the thing suddenly collapsed on itself and crashed to the ground on it's side.

_Oh, there's one more thing you should know..._

"Hi, Cuz..." Shelen said weakly, laughing slightly out of nervousness with a hand raised in a weary wave.

**That was the first chapter. Yes, in this Shelen is Kaiba's distant cousin. I thought it'd make more sense this way. Also who could this 'Prince of Shadows' be?**

**Shelen: Whoever he is, he's a jerk.**

**Yami: He can't be THAT bad...**

**Shelen: He used Shadow Magic on a tower!**

**Yami: It's in the parody.**

**Kaze: *sigh* R & R. Luckily I'm not hungry right now so you'll live.**

**Shelen: Unless if you're a flamer then you will have 2 choices. 1; Have Yami mind crush you. Or 2: Have your heart litterally ripped from your chest, slowly and painfully, by Kaze. **

**Kaze: Take your pick, flamers.**

**Shelen: The rest of you, we look forward to your feedback, and yeah, this is another HTTYD parody. **


	2. Chapter 2

Duelists of Dark and Light

Ch. 2:

Seto's eyes narrowed as the fallen post began to sent a small trail of fire down through the village in the form of a fireball and Shelen winced every time there was a cry of pain or a crash. The fire then barreled past the duelists that were holding down the Blacklanders and the dragons broke free from the spell and most flew off with some of the livestock.

"Um...I can fix this..." She tried to say with a nervous look as Seto's glare intencified, "Well..I hit the Sky Dragon."

He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her along. She knew she was going to get an earfull if she didn't do something to save her ass, and quick.

"It's not like the last few times, Kaiba!" She tried to explain, "I really did hit them! You all were busy and I had a perfectly clear shot! He went just over Kingdom Come Pass. Let's get a search party and go after hi-"

"STOP!" Seto's voice was filled with anger despite the calm firm tone he used, "Stop. How many times do I have to tell you to STAY INSIDE before you get it through your head?"

"Uh..."

"That was rhetorical." Seto said, he then gestured to the villagers asembled, "Can't you see we have bigger problems? Winter's nearly here and there's an entire village to feed!"

"Well, if ya ask me, the village could do with a little less feeding, you know." Shelen shrugged a few of the larger duelists placed hands to their stomachs, obviously offended.

"This is NOT a joke, Pendragon!" Seto hissed through grit teeth, "This is why we're losing to them! You can't even listen to the simplist orders!"

"I-I can't help it!" She defended, "I see a monster just gotta kill it, ya know?" She made a motion with her hands as though she was twisting off a dragon's head, "It's who I am, Seto!"

Seto sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and supporting the arm the hand belonged to with the opposite by hugging his other side.

"You are many things, Shelen. But a duelist ISN'T one of them." He then turned to Shimon, "Take her back to the house. And make sure she stays there. I have her mess to clean up." Seto then walked away to get the spell cards for repairs and helpful revival spells out to clean up.

Shimon took Shelen by the arm and gave her a pat on the back for comfort and pushed her forward. She walked back toward the house with her head down.

"Nice going, Dweeb!" Crystal snickered. Marik and Bakura also laughed as Shelen passed them.

"I have NEVER seen anyone screw up this bad!" Jazz laughed.

"Thank you, I was trying." Shelen muttered sarcastically. Daren and Kyla kept quiet. Shelen ignored them anyway, not caring what Daren thought of her now. Shimon frowned and shoved Jazz out of the way. She was pushed back and continued lightly giggling as the blond and her mentor passed them.

...

"I really did hit it." Shelen said as he climbed the high hill to the house, which had a Blue'Eyes head carved into the front above the door.

"Sure you did, Shelen." Shimon sighed.

"He just never believes me!"

"Runs in his family." Shimon shrugged.

"I mean, if he doesn't even like me, why am I here?"

"He likes you! You're his last living blood relative!"

"Well why doesn't he show it?"

"This is how he expresses his love."

"By glaring at people?"

"..."

"That's what I though."

Shelen then opened the door to the house and was about to go in.

"Look, it's not so much the difference in looks he hates. It's what's inside that he can't stand." Shimon tried to say. She stared at him with a 'not-helping' expression on her face.

"Thank you for summing that up." Shelen said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to say stop trying to be something you're not." Shimon tried a different saying.

"I just want to be like you guys." She said and pushed open the door then shut it again. Shimon sighed and walked away. He did not notice Shelen jump through the back door and hurry off to the woods.

...

Shelen had been wandering around the woods near Kingdom Come Pass and was using a map of the forest she had found in the library a while back, that had X marks drawn into it by her as she marked off each spot she tried to find the fallen rider. She took a deep breath and looked up to see...Nothing. She sighed and crossed out the area of the forest then grew frustrated and scribbled all over the map in her stress. Taking out her frustration on the piece of paper. She then crumbled it up and sighed again.

"Why me?" She asked herself as she kicked a small pebble, "How is it that I managed to lose a dragon? A frickin' dragon?"

She suddenly grabbed the rock on the ground and threw it as hard as she could in front of her. She heard a thump and a grunt of pain. She suddenly froze and looked to where she had thrown the rock. A wide cut trench was dug in front of her and she gasped. She then climbed over the small rise to see what was on the other side. She gasped again and ducked.

What she had seen was something will red and black hair that was wildly spiked up. She gathered up her courage and grabbed her dagger from in her belt. Just because she didn't have spell cards or a Duel Disk didn't mean she wasn't armed. She then peaked out and looked around. She then hurried over the rise and hid behind a large boulder. She took a deep breath then looked behind the rock.

The thing she had hit was actually a person. A man that looked at least a year older than her. His back was turned to her but she saw he had on a dark purple cape and wore ankle bracelets. His hair was black with crimson ends, and his skin was a slight tan colored from what she saw.

"The Shadow Prince..." she whispered in shock. She then came closer and saw he wasn't moving. She then nearly laughed as she came closer.

"I-I did it...I brought down the mighty King of Darkness!" She cheered and placed a foot on the body. There was a loud groan and the body shifted. She jumped back and held up her knife at the ready. The man's chest was moving up and down in heavy breathing. She came closer again and looked up his body. She saw he also wore a white tunic and arm and wristbands not unlike his anklebands. A gold headband with a golden Eye of Horus was on his forhead. Suddenly his eyelids went up and she stared into deep firely crimson red eyes.

She gaped at the beautiful eyes of the man. She was trancefixed in those blood red depths. But they were filled with fear, hatred was there as well, but mostly fear. She then remembered the deeds done by the man. She still remembered the explosions his shadow magic caused, and the deaths of many people. She wasn't sure if her parents were in the group that were killed but she knew she had to stop him before he killed anyone else.

She took a deep breath. He was a murderer, a terrorist, and a threat to the island. He had to be stopped. She steeled herself and took the knife to plunge it into the man's chest. He just stared at her. A grudging acceptence to his fate was also in those eyes of his. She tried not to look at them, for fear she would go soft and spare him. But she couldn't look away from those eyes again.

The crimson then disappeared again behind thin tan flesh of his eyelids. His face was relaxed but his muscles were tense. He was prepared to die.

/Just finish me./ A deep baritone voice spoke. She thought it had come from her head so she ignored it. Then instead of plunging the dagger into him, she sighed and lowered her weapon. She looked from it to the man.

"No..." She whispered to herself, "This is wrong..."

The sounds of snapping rope reached the man's ears. His eyes snapped open again and he looked up to see Shelen cutting away the ropes. She was looking around as she did for fear of being seen and was about to tell the man to get out of the woods as soon as possible. To call his dragon and return to his home, but before she could get a word out once the ropes were loosened enough, the man had pounced. She was soon pinned under him, he had his foot on her chest and a sword was to her throat, poised to attack.

His crimson eyes were blazing with fury, hate, and a thirst for blood. She stared into them wide-eyed but felt no fear.

_Well...At least I wont be missed. Everything may go better now that I'll be gone...Seto will get his wish, no more sharing a house with me._

Suddenly though, the pressure on her chest was lifted. She opened her eyes and saw the sword was inches from her head, stabbed into the ground. It was then lifted with a little jerk of the man's wrist and he resheathed it. She sat up and he walked away.

"Wait!" She said. He only stopped, "Why did you spare me?"

He was silent for a moment, then when she was about to get up and also walk away she heard a deep baritone voice again. This time it was from the man.

"A life for a life. You spared my life, I was only returning the favor."

He then walked through the small gap in the trees and disappeared. She stood shakily and dusted herself off. Then she picked up her fallen dagger and resheathed it then began the long walk home.

...

When she got back to her house, shelen snuck in and saw that Seto was at his desk. His back was turned to her and he was hunched over so he must have been writing or sorting through his spell cards. she tiptoed past him and hurried up the stairs. She was half-way up when-

"Pendragon." Seto looked up but didn't turn to face her. She knew that tone, it was his 'Get-your-ass-down-here-now' tone.

"Cousin!" She said in false suprise. Then she sighed, "I-I gotta talk to you, Kaiba."

"I have something to talk to you about too, Pendragon." Seto stood and faced her. She stepped down the steps and both took a deep breath.

"I realized I don't want to be a duelist!" Shelen said.

"It's time you learn to be a duelist." Seto said. Both had spoken at the same time. They looked at eachother and blinked.

"What?" They said together.

"You go first." Seto said, if he was going to open up to Shelen some he had to start concidering her oppinion.

"N-No, no, you go first." She offered.

"Alright. I have signed you up for Duel Monsters training." Seto said, "You start tomorrow morning."

"Oh, crap! I think I shoulda gone first!" Shelen made different nervous hand motions, "You know I was thinking, you guys were right! I am WAY otu there and I don't exactly qualify for being a Duelist. Maybe I should stick to what I do in the forge and-"

Kaiba wasn't exactly listening and had grabbed an old deck of spell cards.

"You'll need this." He placed the cards in her hand after grabbing one and slapping it softly but forcefully down into her hand.

"I-I don't want to be a Duelist." She got to the point.

"What are you talking about? It's all you ever think about ever since you were old enough to join the forces."

"Ok, let me rephrase. Kaiba, I CAN'T kill Shadow Beasts!"

"But you will kill them." Kaiba told her.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"It's time, Pendragon. Your parents wanted you to do this."

"Kaiba-!"

"Pendragon! This is serious. You have to be in charge someday and it's best to learn now."

"What? Where are you going?"

"We're going to find the Nest."

Shelen groaned. Seto's goal ever since becoming leader of the village had been to find the Nest. Where the Shadow Beasts lived and force them to leave, one way or another. They called the place the 'Shadow Realm' for the dark mist that surrounded it and pulsated with evil. Some could hear the shrieks and roars of the monsters on the island if they sailed far enough in. Last time they had found the location, this time they were going to the island.

"But-"

"No 'buts'! Now, when you carry this deck, you carry all of us with you." Kaiba said.

_Oh joy...Shimon's 'Heart of the Cards' speech has even ogtten to Kaiba... _Shelen thought sarcastically.

"Which means you walk like us," He made her stand straight by pulling her shoulders up slightly, "You talk like us," He was indicating to her slang being unnessisary, "You think like us." He placed a finger to his temple in example, he meant think strategy, not about the game, "No more of...THIS."

"You just gestured to all of me." Shelen was getting pretty annoyed now.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"Deal?" Kaiba asked more firmly.

She sighed. "Deal."

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." Seto said as he grabbed his Duel Disk and placed it on his wrist then placed his deck in his pocket and walked out the door.

"And I'll be here. Maybe." Shelen replied halfheartedly.

...

That night as she dreamed only thoughts of the Shadow Prince's words were in her dreams.

'A life for a life...'

A life for a life...That was for sure.

**Chapter 2 is over. Shelen meets the mysterious Shadow Prince and she doesn't kill him. He doesn't kill her. Also I did a little more on Shelen and Seto's relationship. Seto isn't like Stoik at all so I had to make Seto a bit like Stoik in a way. If he was a little OOC please tell me and I will warn you in advanced next time.**

**Yami: Why is it that every time Shelen and I meet she's trying to kill me?**

**Shelen: What do you mean?**

**Yami: In 'YGO:Crimson Sapphire' you had a kitchen knife. In 'My Only' you had a knife you had found in my chambers, and in this one you tried to kill me with a dagger you owned.**

**Shelen: Yeah, I guess we do have a sorta pattern...**

**I like knives ok. They're cool. Light-weight, deadly, easy to hold, and draws blood easily. :D**

**Shelen and Yami: *sweatdrop* **

**Shelen: You've been hanging with Bakura haven't you...**

**Nope. I already cut him. His blood wasn't as red as Yami's though.**

**Shami! Get off the computer!**

**Shelen: Oh, that explains it.**

**Shami: Aw. I never get to be in the chats!**

**This is exactly why! Now scram! I'll let you talk in your onw story!**

**Shami: *leaves to find something to do. Preferably terrify his little sister.***

**Kaze: R & R. Be back shortly. **


	3. Chapter 3

Duelists of Dark and Light

**I'm gonna pretend that the Curse of Dragon is called Duos Dragon in the fanfic cause I don't know much about the Monster cards.**

Ch. 3:

The next day Daren, Jazz, Kyla, Crystal, Bakura, and Marik all walked into the arena. They had their Duel Disks already and had been assembling their decks for the training session. They looked around at their surroundings in awe at the sight.

"Welcome to Spell Training." Shimon said as he walked out of the seperate entrance. Everyone lookd around.

"I'm hoping to get some serious burns!" Marik said, grinning.

"Maybe some mauling, on my shoulder or lower back." Crystal said.

"I just want to see some blood." Bakura and Kyla said in sync even though Kyla was quieter.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Daren shrugged as he looked though his spells again.

"Yeah, no kidding right?" They all turned to see Shelen come in with only a deck of her own, "Pain. Love it." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh great! Who let HER in?" Marik demanded.

"Let's get started." Shimon ignored Marik, "The one who does best will kill their first Shadow Beast in front of the entire village!"

_That's a comforting thought..._ Shelen thought sarcastically again.

"Now, first off I shall tell you the monsters you will learn to fight. First off the 'Blackland Fire dragon'!" A roar was heard from under the floor, "The 'Dinosaurus'!" More roars and thumps, "The 'Baby Dragon!'"Small roars and bumps, "And the 'Duos Dragon'." Shimon was about to press a button on the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! A-Aren't you gonna teach us first?" Jazz asked.

"I believe in learning on the job." Shimon replied. Shelen groaned, she new that methode all too well. Suddely Shimon slammed down the third button on the wall and the floor lit up. There was a great roar and a bone-looking dragon burst through the square shaped hole in the floor. It's red eyes were filled with rage.

"This leason is all about survival, you get blasted, you're dead. Quick! What's the first thing you need?" Shimon tried to hint.

"A doctor?" Shelen guessed.

"Plus 5 speed?" Kyla asked.

"A Duel Disk!" Daren knew the answer.

"Right! Duel Disk! Go! You can't do spells without a disk!" Shimon said.

The 'Duel Disks' were actually replicas of the real thing which you earned in the finals, these were just to get used to using them and were enhansed with a small dose of magic to make the spells work. The teens each grabbed a disk and Marik and Crystal fought over one.

"Get your hands off my Duel Disk!" Marik yelled.

"There are a million Disks!" Crystal argued.

"Take that one. It's pink. Girls like pink, right?"

She grabbed the Disk and smacked Marik over the head.

"Oops, now this one's red." She said with a smirk.

The dragon blasted their disk.

"Marik, Crystal, out." Shimon said.

"What?" The two teens were in a daze.

"Those disks are good for another thing! Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a Shadow's aim!"

The remaining teens started pressing random buttons and making beeps and flashes with them. The Duos was confused and shook it's head.

"Each Shadow as a certain amount of magic shots! How many does a Duos Dragon have?" Shimon asked.

"Five?" Jazz guessed.

"No! six!" Kyla corrected. The Duos blasted her duel disk.

"Kyla, out." Shimon said and Kyla ran.

"Shelen! Get in there!" Shimon yelled at his apprentice. She was hiding behind the weapons holder. She tried to sneak out but a blast nearly hit her. She ducked back down. The others continued to avoid attacks and then soon it was only Shelen and Daren left. Shelen's disk was knocked off her arm and she ran for it as the Duos chased her.

"Shelen!" Shimon cried. Shelen backed up against the wall and prepared to be BBQd on the spot. Shimon luckily got a spell ready and had it in the form of a rope that dragged the dragon monster down back to it's pit.

"Back to bed you over-grown mosquito! You'll get another chance, don't worry about that!" Shimon said as he pressed the button to close the Duos' cage and then turned to the class.

"Now, remember this. A Shadow Weilder will always," He turned to Shelen, "ALWAYS, go for the kill."

...

Shelen returned to the place she had trapped the Shadow Prince.

"But...You killed hundreds, why did you let ME go?" She whispered. The Prince of Shadows had always been known to kill his victim. Male or female. Why did he let her go?

_"A life for a life..." _His words penetrated her thoughts again. She scowled and walked further into the woods. She soon came to a small cove and looked around from the cave she stood in, staring out at her suroundings. The cove was beautiful. There was a waterfall flowing down the cliff top to the far left and a stream it poured into. There were rocks and there was a nice grassy ground. But not a soul was there. She sighed.

"Well, this was stupid...What'd you think he'd be here? It's deserted..." She muttered bitterly. Then she looked down and gasped. She picked up a piece of cloth. It was dark purple and made of linen. She examined it further then heard loud swearing. She looked up and back into the cove to see the Shadow Prince sitting on the ground with something in front of him. He let out a fruterated yell and stood, throwing whatever he was doing, onto the ground. He then took his sword and threw it in his anger.

Shelen didn't waste any time. She took out her sketchbook and made a sketch of him. A basic anime version of him. His hair, his clothes, his eye, and his pyramid necklace. She then frowned and noticed he wasn't wearing the necklace in reality anymore.

"What? Why is that a problem. Just call your dragon and fly away..." She whispered. He then suddenly turned and saw her. She gasped and held her breath. His crimson eyes never left her sapphire ones. They narrowed slightly in curiousity and suspision. They stared at eachother for a few more minutes after that, then he looked away.

"What was that just now..." She wondered as she hurried back to the village. The way he had looked at her wasn't even hateful. He seemed curious.

**We shall learn why the Shadow Prince didn'y call Osiris/Slifer and escape in the next chapter hopefully.**

**Shelen: Most lkiely next TWO chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Duelists of Dark and Light

**It's been a while since I've updated this story. So here's a short update.**

Ch. 4:

When Shelen finally returned to the village it was raining. She ran through the pouring back to the Great Hall where duelists in training or duelists that aren't fighting or doing anything else would use their decks and play friendly duels to boost up their strategy and skill.

She pushed open one of the huge double-doors and walked in. Her hair had changed to a dirty brown color from the water and her clothes were sopping wet. Not an uncommon thing though, it seemed Domino rained a lot around spring and summer. She just hoped that the Shadow Prince guy was safe. Wait...Why was she concerned about the enemy? If he was gone then good. He was a terrible person.

She was brought from her thoughts as she neared the group from training.

"Alright. Where did Daren go wrong?" Shimon saked the class.

"I mistimed my reverse tumble." Daren muttered.

"Yeah. We noticed." Marik said sarcastically. Bakura and Crystal snickered. Daren glared at them.

"Right. Now where did Shelen go wrong?" Shimon asked. Shelen sighed it was to be expected that he would mention HER flaws.

"She showed up?" Crystal guessed.

"Didn't get killed." Marik added.

"Never where she should be." Bakura nodded in agreement.

Shelen snatched up the small plate left for her and grabbed a cup. Bakura tried to trip her once and nearly managed while Jazz sneered at her and scooted further down to make a point the other girl was not welcome. Shelen didn't care, she just sat at a lone table and stared at her food. All she had to do was act like she didn't care and they wouldn't have a reason to bully her the way they were.

"Thank you." Shimon said sarcastically, giving the three that had spoken a light smack to the back of the head with the book he was carrying.

"Now. You need to learn to live and breathe this stuff." He tossed the book on the table, "The Shadow Realm Manuel. Tells all you need to know about any monster we know of."

There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. Shimon frowned.

"No attacks tonight. Study up." He told them before walking away.

"Wait...You mean READ?" Marik questioned.

"While we're still alive?" Crystal cried.

"Oh! I've read it at least seven times!" Kyla said excitedly, "There's this one monster that looks like a human and he uses these dark spells and circles! And then there's another one that-"

"Yeah. Sounds great." Jazz said sarcastically, "There was a chance I'd read that."

"But now..." Crystal looked bored.

"Ok. You guys read. I'll go kill stuff." Jazz stood up.

"Yeah...Like logs and helpless twigs." Bakura snickered. The others then followed suit. Shelen watched them leave then sighed and returned to eating. A while later the Hall was nearly empty. Shelen returned carrying a flashlight and opened the book to the table of contents.

"_Duel Monser classification_." She read, "_Beast class, Human class, Magic class, Insect class, Dragon class..."_

She flipped open the book to the 'Dragon Class' and skimmed through it.

"_Blackland Fire Dragon. Not as dangerous as most but still extremely destuctive. This monster shoots blazing green_-What the heck-_Fire and attacks on the ground. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."_

She turned the page and it revealed a black dragon with red eyes.

"_Red-Eyes Black Dragon," _She read, "Real creative title..._This dragon is a class below the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Red-Eyes are the dark counterpart of Blue-Eyes and have the same abilities but are much more visious. Rare and extremely dangerous, kill on sight._"

She flipped to the 'Human-class' and it revealed a man in purple magician armor with purple hair and a hat holding up a staff. Next to him was a girl with blond hair and green eyes in blue and pink magician armor holding a smaller more girly staff.

"_Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. These two human-looking monsters rarely fight seperately but when they do even then you don't have a chance. Using their dark magic as a defence and offence these two are at the top of the human-class monsters. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight._"

She sighed and flipped to some more monsters. There were giant bug creatures, more dragons, more human-looking monsters like 'Mystic Elf' apparently a peaceful monster that didn't attack humans, and finally she reached the one called 'God-Class'.

'Could this be it?' She thought and flipped the page to the first 'God-Class' monster. It was one called 'Exodia the Forbidden One' a powerful monster that had not been awakened in centuries. The last time it was out the monster nearly destroyed an entire continent. Splitting the world apart into the different islands.

She next came across a giant blue monster a lot like Exodia. This one was called Obilisk the Tormentor. The next one was a halk-like dragon called the 'Dragon of Ra'. And finally she found it. The great Sky Dragon Osiris.

"_Osiris the Sky Dragon. This mighty storm beast is king of dragon-kind. Only one person has been able to tame this beast. The legendary 'Shadow Prince'. Osiris is rumored to have a connection to the Millenium Puzzle. A rare, powerful object created by the three god monsters themselves. If the puzzle were to be destroyed Osiris would-"_

She didn't finish. There was nothing else written that told her more. She frowned and closed the book.

"If the puzzle is destroyed then what will happen?" She wondered. She shook her head and stood then walked out of the Great Hall and ran to her house.

...

Seto glared ahead at the fog they were approaching. His duel disk was at the ready.

"Take us in." He told the captain, "To the Shadows Realm."

The ship they rode on-as anything else would alert the monsters of their approach-sailed into the fog. All was quiet and suddenly there was a roar and a flash of light, revealing the siloette of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

...

"So there's really nothing else on Osiris?" Shelen asked Shimon.

"No there isn't. Now focus!" Shimon snapped as a blast of web hit the wall near where Shelen was. She turned to see a giant spider monster coming at her fast. She yelped and ran as the bug slammed into the wall.

"Today's leason is about attack!" Shimon told the students.

The giant spider hopped up onto the pillars surrounding the arena with wooden fences also surounding them in a maze. The teens were running for their lives as the spider tried to hit them with webs.

"But hasn't anyone seen Osiris or the Shadow Prince while their sleeping?" Shelen asked.

"Nobody has met them and lived. Now get in there!" Shimon ordered.

"I know but hypothetically-" Shelen turned to see Marik and Crystal. Crystal was mouthing 'Get down!' and Shelen turned to see the spider. She hurriedly ducked down with them and Crystal gave the signal to do a sumersault. They each rolled to the other side but Shelen was never good at rolling and fell flat on her back, her duel-disk making a slight clang, alerting the spider. Crystal was about to throw a materialized axe but Marik got in the way and threw his weapon. Missing the spider completely.

Crystal glared at her friend.

"The sun was in my eyes!" He defended. Crystal rolled her eyes and they ran. The spider had then had enough and began to chase Shelen and Daren who ran from it as the maze was knocked down. Daren hopped onto a pillar and lost his balance when it was knocked down by the spider. He fell onto Shelen and their dueldisks got locked together accidentally. If it was any other situation Daren would have made this an oppertunity to secretly impress Shelen but this was life or death here!

The male duelist in training pulled on his dueldisk trying to dislodge it. Shelen tried to protest and say she could get it but Daren was too panicked. He finally ripped both duel-disks up, Shelen was sure something in her wrist snapped, and with a quick spell utned it into a hammer which he used to hit the spider causing it to become dazed and quickly scurry back to it's cage.

Shelen stood up and rubbed her wrist as Daren gave her a cold glare. She had just screwed everything up...Big time.

**So there's chapter 4. The reason Shelen doesn't want to fight the shadow creatures anymore is because in a way Yami is one in this story.**


End file.
